


AU Collab Oneshots

by YourAnonymousGod



Series: AU Collab [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arguing, Character Death, Child Death, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt, Future, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hospitalization, Hurt Ianto Jones, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Loss of Trust, Murder, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Past, Past Relationship(s), Sulking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnonymousGod/pseuds/YourAnonymousGod
Summary: A collection of Oneshots for @nowhere-dawn-death-phan and my au
Relationships: Ianto Jones/Original Character(s)
Series: AU Collab [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643953
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. The Death of Alec

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nowhere_dawn_death_phan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowhere_dawn_death_phan/gifts).



> These will probably make no sense oof. Lost the large summary for this AU so you'll only get oneshots for this now and the exciting scenes if I feel like writing then
> 
> Might redo some of these maybe

Ianto didn't remember much. He was outside near the quarries one minutes and then he wasn't.

Now everything ached. He was cold. A hand was lying on his arm.

"Alec?"

He tried to ask, coughing. The hand moved to his face, then the back of his head. Something was pressed to his lips. Water.

Ianto greedily gulped it up. It was dark. Or were his eyes closed? Ianto didn't know. He didn't have the effort either. He coughs again. His body hurt.

"Alec? Where's-"

Nothing.

He tried again.

"Alec?"

Again, nothing.

~~~

"Where is he?"

A cigarette was lit. Smoke casually blown to the wind.

"Where is he, Thomas!"

Noses were thrown close together, almost touching. One set of eyes blazing up at another. A sleazy grin. A cocky, cynical laugh. Three now surround one.

"Where is he? Answer me you prick!"

That proud grin fell. A growl sounded. The cigarette was dropped and crushed.

"What did you call me, poof?"

"Tell me where Ianto is now!"

"You don't get to order me, you rat."

"Where. Is. He?!"

"Enjoying a nice nap in them quarries, isn't he-"

A fist swung out. It connected to a jaw with a crunch. A blob of spittle and blood landed in the grass.

A scuffle broke out. One launched himself onto another. Hands around a throat. Shouts sounded, curses flying. The muscle stepped in, dragging the one from their mate's chest. It didn't happen without a struggle.

"Patrick, Elis bring him."

The muscle didn't let go, dragging their new weight along behind their friends. Their leader. The boss. The less than friendly group carried on. Kept going until they were out of the compound. Away from prying eyes.

A river.

Eyes widened and the struggling picked up again. Horrid grins broke out on each one's face. They all knew what was happening.

"Thomas- no. Think about this, please."

Water splashed around them. It was kicked up, left, and right. Socks became waterlogged. Shoes soaked through. The muscle held tight. The boss stood at the bank. And the kid…

Well…

The water stopped splashing. The muscle let go. And the boss left the bank.

~~~

He was gone.

That's what Rhiannon said, what Johnny said, what William and Charlies said, what the police said.

Suicide. Drowned himself.

It couldn't have been. Alec - his Alec - wouldn't...

They were wrong. Rhiannon was wrong, Johnny was wrong, William and Charlies were wrong, the police were wrong.

It was Thomas. Ianto was sure. So so sure. William or Charlie must know, they knew how cruel Thomas was. Him and his mates. And they'd come for them both.

But he lived? Why did he live? Alec was gone but Ianto stuck around.

A hand touched his arm, then his shoulder, then his cheek. Ianto didn't bother to open his eyes.

He didn't have the effort.


	2. Mica and her Uncle

Mica loves her Uncle Ianto.

She really really does. She loves him so much, she thinks as her fingers curl around a red pencil. She draws a box. It's a shirt, with three red buttons all different sizes. A black line runs down the middle. A tie obviously.

Then another four squares appear around the red one, this time black. Two long ones ag each side, while two more even longer ones underneath. A grey triangle finishes off those ones. Perfect, Mica smiles to herself.

She loves her uncle and wants him to get better. She wants to go to the park with him again. To play tag with or watch her on the climbing frame or push her on the swings. They went swimming that one time, Mica would like to go again. 

A pink blob appears above the boxes, it's a little wobbly but it's fine. Spiky brown hair rose from the top, two large blue dots sat on top of the peach with a thin, black line which could only be a smile. There were no ears.

With that figure done, another came along. Smaller and in a blue dress. Smile just as wavy and large. They were holding hands. Or holding stumps. Neither had proper hands. But neither look perturbed about it.

Mica hums slightly to herself. Her uncle is the best. Better than ice cream and dinosaurs. She loves ice cream and dinosaurs but not as much as she loves her Uncle Ianto.

He's ill right now, that's why her mummy says. Her daddy too, and David. Uncle Ianto is sick. He missed Christmas. She was upset about it but they visited him for a bit. He got a flying dinosaur like her but smaller. Now her uncle has two friends to help him when he gets sad.

He gets sad a lot. Scared too. Mica tried to help. Her mummy does, daddy too and David. Owen and Tosh and Gwen help him all the time, they're always with him. Mica wants to help. He should be coming home soon.

She's made him a card. Another one. He needs another one. David agrees. There's a sun in the corner, a dinosaur beside her and her Uncle Ianto. She hopes he'll like it.

Mica picks it up. Her mum stood in the doorway, keys in hand and eyes a little red. David's waiting in the car as usual.

They're off to see Ianto.


	3. Ianto

The ceiling of his room was dull, Ianto found. He hadn't been expecting much from a hospital but he still found it dull. It was blank. Completely and unnatural blank. There were no cracks or holes, nor spider webs or stains. It was nothing like the Hub or his own place. No paint to brighten up the place or a metal coating to make it look futuristic. It was just a boring expanse of cream coloured plastering that was unchanging and…well boring.

He'd watched as the various objects in the room casted shadows across the ceilings depending on the angle of the sun shining through. He could trace the outside of the shapes to keep himself entertained but once they were gone he was cast back to staring vacantly up at it. Soon, he had lost track of how long he'd been looking at it. To be fair, he didn't really know the date or time anyway and he hadn't known since he arrived at the hospital. He could have been staring at it for hours on end or days even just passing the time with nothing exciting going in.

Ianto had ventured away from the ceiling once to twice, just following along the edge where it met with the wall. Nothing much different there, no cracks or holes or spider webs or stains. Nothing. Just two surfaces joining together to create a box he was pretty much trapped in. He had found a few plug sockets on the wall, counting then and the amount of holes they all contained individually or together. Each time made up the same number which satisfied Ianto for a few seconds, reminding him he can still do mental maths even with his stupid brain. A few wires snaked their way into his box and Ianto wondered where they led to. He half wished he was small enough to climb them and sneak out sometimes.

He didn't turn around to look at the windows even if they had a more interesting view. He could hardly see out of them anyway. He didn't look at the machines he knew were there either. Their displays could be more fun to study but Ianto didn't want to. No, he stayed on his back, looking up at the ordinary ceilings with nothing intriguing upon it. It was boring but Ianto found it better than looking at them at this point.

There wasn't much in the way of noises either. Of course, he could still hear and there were actually noises around him but nothing interesting. No gunshots or wheels screeching as they raced along tarmac. Not squawking from Myfanwy or the low, animalistic growls from the weevils. No whirling of the cog wheel or sounds from a TV playing a Bond classic. It was all the typical hospital sounds you could imagine. His heart monitor beat steadily away, the little clink of the IV bag being set on its pole to drip water and drugs into his system, someone moving about around him with their feet scuffing the floor. Nothing exciting but expected.

The smells were nothing Ianto really wanted to think about. It was stale in the box that kept him trapped for over a month or two. He stank of sweat and fear and hurt. He needed a shower but he couldn't bear to get up or move. He didn't want help so he wasn't going to ask for any. His sheets and blankets had his scent clinging to him, he had tried kicking them away but found he grew too cold without them and someone always brought them back up when they assumed he was asleep. They needed to be changed but again he didn't want to ask for that.

He didn't sleep much despite his exhaustion, he held off from it even when they tried to coax him under or persuade him to sleep. He could pretend but after a while he'd actually feel himself drifting and Ianto refused to be dragged back into a nightmare again. They would just wake him and he didn't want their comfort or sympathy. He'd just have to go without sleeping until he can finally leave this place.

Ianto knew he must sound childish with his constant "I don't want that" or "I don't want this", repeating it and whining over and over until someone finally answered him with a stern threat or complete condescending sympathy. Neither was what he wanted. And when he received them, it just seemed to fill his attitude more.

Tosh, Owen, Gwen, Rhiannon, and Johnny.

He couldn't look at any of them or speak to any of them or touch any of them. He didn't want to or like to anymore. He didn't want their soft touches or soothing words, he didn't want to catch their pity filled gazes that washed over him. He didn't want Owen's hands running over him, hurting him as he prodded and poked at his chest, claiming it was only to help. It didn't feel like it was helping. He felt like he couldn't trust them anymore, like they weren't his family or friends.

Ianto knew deep down somewhere he was being petty or stubborn but he felt like he had the right after what he's gone through.

Ianto had tried his damn hardest to warn all of them, he'd voiced his concerns more than once or twice. They'd all heard him but no one actually listened. They would brush him off with "we won't let that happen" or "you don't need to worry" like they didn't care for the danger they were all in. Like Ianto was making it up like some sort of deranged lunatic who was high and having a mental breakdown. Not a single fuck had been given to what Ianto had said and he had really really tried his best to get it into their head. But no. No, they were right, of course they were right. They weren't stuck in a hospital, unable to walk or read or hold down his food. They were perfectly fine and perfectly healthy so they must know better. Ianto was in the wrong, clearly. How could he know what was going to happen? How could he know what Jack fucking Harkness would do? It wasn't like he'd had first hand experience that nobody had noticed or cared enough to stop, nope. Definitely not. They were the experts and Ianto knew nothing about Jack, obviously. So his concerns and warnings were brushed off like a minor inconvenience, which was exactly how Ianto felt he was. A minor inconvenience to them.

They would all be retconned and probably wouldn't even remember he had tried to warn them. Ianto wouldn't even remember them either so what was the point of trying to help.

Only he had tried to help more, he hadn't given up completely just changed his tactics this time. Ianto had tried to leave the hospital. He'd removed his IV and ripped out his feeding tube - he hated it and never wanted to do that again - and left his bed. They'd tried to stop him, Owen not even paying attention at that point just managed to prove how insignificant he was. Ianti had almost made it, almost got to the door to be gone, he had been so close. They could have all been safe but Owen - bloody Doctor Owen Harper -had practically tackled him and dragged him to the floor, busting his ribs as if he wanted Ianto to stay in his prison for much longer. Ianto wouldn't put it past him, even if he was thinking irrationally right now. He hadn't fought when they moved him back to bed, hardly registering it as he had tried to hide from them all. He didn't want to be there and he'd failed at something so simple, he had felt ashamed and pathetic and weak. He still did.

So, that's where Ianto found himself now. Tucked up in bed, curled up so tightly Owen would probably complain but could fuck off. His eyes staring upwards at the ceiling or sideways at the wall. He didn't talk, he didn't want to. He didn't see the point, they didn't listen to him anyway. Owen never listened when Ianto didn't want something. He'd protested at being sedated once but the doctor had done it anyway and Ianto felt a little betrayed. Owen had told him he was there to help but now he was forcing Ianto to do things and it felt just like Jack again.

Maybe not exactly the same but it felt similar. 

Owen had checked out his chest even as Ianto protested, hands running over his body sending familiar images and memories to his mind. He hadn't given him permission and Ianto almost felt violated despite knowing in the back of his mind he was trying to help, he wasn't Jack, he wasn't going to do anything. But it wasn't so nice being threatened with sedation again.

Tosh and Rhiannon had tried their best to get through to him without being too forceful. He could see that, he knew they didn't want to push or pry but being soft got them nowhere. Ianto wouldn't let it. He flinched away from their soft hands, soft voices, and soft touches. He moved his gaze whenever they tried to enter it. They hadn't listened either and just watched as Ianto made a fool of himself trying to help them.

"Ianto."

It was Owen. Of course it was Owen. He was trying to put his IV back in and shove the horrid tube back down Ianto's throat but he was refusing to cooperate. He didn't want the drugs or the food.

"Ianto. Please. Don't make me force you."

It was starting to frustrate Owen, grating in him and causing him to lose his patience but Ianto didn't care. He just kept himself curled up and unhelpful. He had tried helping before and look at where that got him. Ianto kept his hands close, one tucked by his chest and the other squished under his pillow. He hadn't told the doctor if he hurt - his pained noise and faces had given that away - or where it hurt and now he wasn't letting him help. He didn't want the help.

Instead, he tensed up, held himself in a lock to hopefully fight off Owen if he decided force was the only way, and stared off into nothing. Find his happy place in his mind and stay there forever. He didn't really have one, his mind filled with horrors to the brim, but it was better than facing them or living in the present. He would happily ignore the world around him and be that inconvenience they thought he was.

Maybe they'd leave him eventually and go somewhere safe, no longer at risk of being retconned and can go on with their lives. Tosh and Owen can get back to work, Jack won't be pissed at then anymore. Rhiannon can get back to her family and the kids can focus on their own lives.

A hand brushed through his hair and Ianto jerked away. It was Rhiannon. He could tell even if he wasn't looking. She had a different hand shape to Tosh, hers were short and slightly more chubby. Warm and soft, used to soothing young children. A mother's hand. Tosh has more nimble and long fingers, useful for reaching across a keyboard to tap at the many keys. Still soft but just different. Ianto heard a soft sigh and the hand left his hair.

He wasn't going to be coaxed out if this huddle he'd made, they couldn't bribe him with a word search or story. He feels safe like this, body curled up tight and blocking out everything around him. He knew Owen didn't like it, something about his rib but Ianto felt safe. They couldn't get to him here and he didn't have to face them at all.

"You're going to hurt yourself, Ianto."

He knew that. He's not stupid. He knows being curled it tightly will put pressure on his ribs and force them out of place or snap the ones that had hardly begun to heal. He knew that. Although he wasn't entirely sure they were healing anyway, they didn't feel like it. Was he actually getting better? Everyone else seemed to think so and enjoyed mocking him with their constant reassurance he was going to be leaving soon enough so long as he doesn't do this, that, or anything at all. Ianto couldn't see it though, he was sure he wasn't improving. All he could see was him growing weaker and pathetic every day. And now he'd developed this childish attitude that he was too stubborn to back away from now.

"Mica will be upset if you hurt yourself."

~~~

"Did you really have to do that?" Tosh asked, looking over at her friend in the seat opposite. She sat to the right side of Ianto's bed while Owen was slouched in his seat on the left. The seats were uncomfortable and squishy but they would have to make due.

Owen slowly glanced at her, eyes quickly flicking back to the sleeping form on the bed.

"It was necessary."

Tosh sighed but didn't argue. She knew that even before she'd asked the question. It had been necessary even if it seemed a little cruel and unkind to Ianto. He just wasn't cooperating and Owen had had to take matters into his own hands and do what was best.

Tosh just doesn't think Ianto will ever trust them again now.

She wouldn't if she'd been forced under sedative by her friends who said they were helping.

Tosh dropped her head into her hands, gaze moving to Ianto. He was lying out straight and flat, face completely relaxed and sleeping peacefully. It was wrong. He hadn't been like that just a few hours before. He was curled up tight like a hedgehog, face pulled into a wince or grimace, letting out a sob or two as he was forced into the position he was in now to be stuck with a needle and sent to sleep.

She felt incredibly guilty. And she could see it in Owen too. He didn't like being cruel to Ianto, not while he was in such a fragile state but with both options being a negative and Ianto being unhelpful, he was made to do it. Tosh could never become a doctor, she realises, not if they have to make decisions like that.

She wasn't ready to see Ianto wake up. She didn't want to be shunned or ignored by him even if they deserved it to some extent. Tosh wants to help him, soothe him, and care for him. But she's sure they've lost all that trust, the bond they created. It would be a while for it to build back up and even then he could never start to trust them at all. Tosh doesn't want that. She wants to be his friend.

Tosh leaned forward, hand rising to brush through Ianto's hand only as she touched him, she was sure he flinched away. She dropped her hand and let out another, deep sigh. She was going to out-sigh Owen at this point.

Then Tosh sighed again.


	4. No Trust

Ianto couldn't trust them anymore. Not in the slightest, not that he wants to either. Can't trust Owen, Tosh, Gwen Rhiannon…none of them. Can't look them in the eye or bear any touches, can't trust them.

Ianto had thought they were his friends - family in Rhiannon's case - but they weren't. Not really. Never had been from the start. No friend would force sedatives on another. No friend would force sedatives on another who was panicking. No friend would force sedatives on another who was panicking and hurt and scared.

They weren't his friends then, clearly.

He couldn't get it out of his head. Watching, panicking, thrashing as Harper held him down. Flinches away as Sato tried to comfort him with false words and false emotions. Crying and sobbing as his sister sat back and watched.

Ianto shuddered where he lay in bed, he felt like crying. The feeding tube shoved up his nose and down into his throat. He felt wrong, violated. He wanted to rip it free but Ianto knew he'd just be subject to that torture again.

They couldn't call themselves his friends anymore. Couldn't claim they cared.

Not when they hardly put an effort in their apologies.


	5. Mica's Future

The day was nice. Nice for Cardiff, that is. Sum behind some clouds which didn't look like they were threatening to drop a flood's worth of rain. A little bit of wind kicked up, rustled the trees and interrupted the grass. It wasn't warm or cold. Just nice.

Mica, fresh out of education, strolled down the gravel path. Tiny stones crunched under her heavy boots. She took a deep breath, adjusting the satchel that lay across her chest. She fumbled with the clasp, pulling free the slightly crumpled flowers she'd picked.

Diverting from the path along the large patches of grass, she passed numbers of different marble or granite headstone. Some magnificently carved crosses and others just a simple block. A few looked like they were going to tumble forward, centuries old with no name. A larger monument stood in the middle, memorials for the wars (humans) and invasions (aliens). Poppies covered those ones.

But Mica wasn't here for them.

Tucked away in the corner, beside the rose bushes and under a great oak tree sat her target. The headstone wasn't grand nor was it half arsed. It was simple, a black granite with golden writing that wasn't too swirly or too straight. It was nice.

Mica sat down beside the grave, not giving a second though to the dirt or grass stains she might get. She learnt forward to remove a bouquet of older, dying flowers and replaced it with her own. Mica then traced her finger over the engraved name.

_Ianto Jones_

Her uncle. The best uncle to ever exist she used to say and still believed it. He died saving the world just a year older than she was now. She missed him. Mica knew her mother did too and David. They all did.

A while ago, after sorting through her Uncle's things and finding a photo of his team, his little alien hunting family, she'd made a promise. To honour Dr Owen Harper, the man who had helped her help her Uncle, helped Ianto too. She'd honour the whole team and their sacrifice.

But, she wasn't here to cry today or to mourn (not that she ever really stopped) but to talk. She enjoyed talking to him, Ianto always listened, always cared. For now, she had some news to share.

"I got my degree…”


	6. Ignoring

"He hasn't spoken since."

"I know."

On the bed, curled up tightly and completely silent, a blanket over him and head buried in his arm, was Ianto. No longer putting up a fight to go home but no longer talking or reacting to their help.

"How long do you think this will go on for?"

"I don't know."

Owen couldn't predict how long Ianto's sulks were but they always ended, even if the voice inside told Owen he'd fucked it this time.

"Maybe we should have let him-."

"No."

"Not like that. I mean, we take him home but see if we could get some sort of set up."

"And how would we do that Tosh?"

"Don't be like that Owen. You know I only want what's best for him."

Tosh just wanted to reach out to Ianto, bring him close into a tight but loving hug and tell him, reassure him that things would be okay soon. But she didn't, knowing it would be of no use and only serve to upset him more.

"It's not like I want to keep him here but it's better for him."

"He knows that, Owen. It's just taking a toll on him, that's all."

The shape was unmoving and Owen wasn't sure if the kid had fallen asleep, he hoped he had, it would do Ianto some good. There was no shuffling, no whimpering or the sound of Ianto's fingers brushing Myfanwy's plush. He must be asleep.

He just hoped, and sure Tosh did too, that this wouldn't last. That things would go back to normal and they could get Ianto home where he wanted to be


	7. Ianto Snaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a thing I needed to shake from my system

"I don't understand why you won't let us help!" Owen half yelled, half hissed as he sat at the side of Ianto's bed. They were regrettably back in the hospital, Ianto attached back on the feeding tube, a IV supplying him with liquids, and curled up tightly under the covers. Tosh was at his other side, fingers lightly dancing across Ianto's arm and Gwen pacing just a little at the foot of the bed, arms crossed over his chest. His family had left a while ago. Ianto tensed at his raised voice and Tosh shot him a glare which he didn't bother to return or react to, eyes glued to Ianto's form. He had hardly reacted ever since arriving, not after the huge struggle it had been to get him from Rhiannon's house to the hospital. Some part of Owen felt guilt for forcing Ianto back but it was for his own good whether he could see that or not.

"You can trust us, Ianto!"

"I can trust you?" His quiet voice came finally after what could have been minutes or hours of silence. " _ I  _ can trust  _ you?" _ Owen glanced at Tosh briefly and Ianto began to shift, batting Tosh's arms away as she tried to help.

"Yes you-"

"No I can't. I never fucking could." He cursed, tired and heavy blue eyes meeting Owen's. Ianto looked awful, needing extra weight to his face, needing more colour to his complexion. The wires were unnatural and the hospital gown a stark contrast to his impeccable suits.

"Ianto-"

"No, shut up for one second Harper." Ianto snapped, a sudden anger in his eyes. "You  _ never _ listen to me. Any of you." His glare reached Gwen then Tosh, who both shrunk away. Owen moved closer, hand touching Ianto's knee only for his leg to kick out.

"You have  _ never _ taken my opinion or my wants into account since and before this whole mess." Ianto cried, body shaking. "You've forced me to do things, hurt me, betrayed every bit of trust I had with all of you!"

"Ianto-!" Owen tried again, unfortunately losing his temper.

"You don't get to lecture me about trusting you when you're the reason I can't!" Ianto's hands curled into firsts and Owen started him down, breathing heavily as his anger took over, knowing he'd regret it later but unable to control it.

"Ianto, you are really getting on my last nerve. It's your fault you're in here!" He spat. "You're the one sulking like a sodding  _ child!" _

"You're the one who blackmails and threatens me! You're the ones supposed to me supportive but no! All you care about is yourself and getting rid of your guilt. You don't give a fuck about me, really!"

"Oh piss off! We do care otherwise we wouldn't be here you idiot."

_ "I don't even want you here!" _

"Boys!" Gwen yelled above them and they both fell silent, looking at her. "There is no use arguing over this! It won't help anyone." Gwen scolded and Owen let out a breath, moving away from the bed and into his seat.

"Owen, leave him be, let Ianto calm down." She said calmly, hand smoothing over his shoulder and Owen crossed his arms over his chest. Gwen turned to Ianto next. "And you Ianto, stop being stupid, we do care about you, and we're sorry for hurting you."

Ianto didn't answer, instead, curling back up and refusing to face any of then. Gwen sighed, moving closer "Ianto, love-"

"Go away." He said, voice trembling like he was on the verge of tears. "If you even care a little, you'll leave me alone."

"We're not going to leave you alone, Ianto." Gwen assured, and Ianto covered his eyes with his arm.

"See? I was right."

"What do you mean?" She asked, fingers brushing through Ianto's hair only for his arm to shoot out and hit hers away.

"Don't touch me." He warned.

"Sorry… what did you mean before?"

"You won't even let me be alone, none of you give a shit."

"That's not true, do you understand?" She said but Ianto didn't answer. "It's not true, Ianto!' Only he still refused to answer her and Gwen eventually fell quiet too, the four of them staying in silence until Ianto broke it.

"Tell Rhiannon not to visit, I don't want to see any of them."

"The kids won't be happy." Owen told him but Ianto just shrugs before going back to his silence. Gwen looked to Tosh who had a guilty expression on her face, eyes slightly downcast. Owen was just glaring at Ianto's completely still form and Gwen sighed again, unsure of what to do. She hated that they'd lost his trust, maybe even lost their friendship while only trying to help. She'd take aliens over this right now.

Time passed and eventually Gwen had to leave to get back to Rhys. Tosh shifted in her seat, no longer finding it comfortable as the guilt gnawed away at her. The others had tried to speak to Ianto again but gained no response and Tosh feared Ianto wouldn't talk to them again. The only good thing was that he was receiving food and liquids without having to coerce him into it. She just wanted things to be right again.

"Tosh?" She looked over, Owen watching her. "Why don't you head home? Get some rest?" He advised.

However, Tosh shook her head. She needed to be here for Ianto to show him she does care.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
